Talk:Hikaru Sulu
Hey, 213.249.240.99, do we know where the reference to the name of Sulu's parents come from. I've been trying to find their names but never could. Thanks in advance. --The Doctor 08:34, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :Even better, when you're going to change existing material, mention them on the "discussion" page (i.e., here) so that sourcing or discrepencies can be checked.--Emperorkalan 15:16, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Okay, again, I'm to blame for this. Saraoni and Kalea Graef are from numerous bios of Sulu on the Internet deriving themselves from EOM, and you'll probably want me to remove them. Hatoyama is from the TOS comic Giri (so should stay, somehow), whilst Sulu as a name is obvious. Sulu's mother's name According to Iron and Sacrifice, Sulu's mother was Shimizu Hana. The other names listed were unfamiliar to me, and I couldn't even guess at which were male and female, so I left them for someone else to change. --Trebligoniqua 20:50, 5 November 2006 (UTC) As explained above, Saraoni father and Kalea mother are from bios online, which may or may not be from USS Enterprise Officer's Manual. The surname-portion Hatoyama is from the comic Giri. Having never read Iron and Sacrifice, I have to ask whether or not Hana is explicitly stated as Sulu's mother, or if there remains an open possibility she's Ling Sui's mother???? Stripey. Sorry. It's pretty plain: Tales from the Captain's Table page 211 (from Demora's POV): I listened to the message at once ... but even before it began to play, I knew who it must be from: Shimizu Hana, my paternal grandmother. --Trebligoniqua 15:57, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Taa. Stripey. :) Excelsior: Forged in Fire backs this up. Shimizu Hana Sulu. – AT2Howell 00:56, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Later life? Is he still alive in the late 24th century? I'm waiting for an answer for a long time now.– 13:01, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I´MWA :The latest we have seen him for certain (as far as I know anyway) was his brief appearancces in the year 2320 from Burning Dreams. However, IIRC, there is a DS9 book (The ''Invasion! ''crossover perhaps?) that has an Admiral who is heavily inferred to be Sulu, but it is never stated outright. FYI, inquiries like this are better suited to, and more likely to quickly answered, in the Lit section of the Trek BBS. --Turtletrekker 20:09, 18 May 2008 (UTC) According to Articles of the Federation in 2380 only two former presidents are alive, Amitra and Thelian. Sulu's middle name Is Sulu's middle name Sato, what is the source for this edit.--TyphussJediVader 18:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I can't find any source for it. Perhaps Star Trek: Online? --Columbia clipper 00:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) -- Captain MKB ::Who's Who in Star Trek says his name is Hikaru Kato Sulu. Strangely, it also says he was born in Los Angeles, even though this comic came out after The Voyage Home. NetSpiker (talk) 14:05, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Command of the Excelsior According to the dates given for the events of a number of comics, Sulu took command of the Excelsior in 2288, rather than 2290, as he canonically did. Are these dates correct? If so, how should information from those comics be included, when they place him prominently in command of the Excelsior before he was supposed to have been "master of this vessel?" --Columbia clipper 00:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sulu also spent 2 years before his captaincy as an Academy instructor, as per }} -- Captain MKB 00:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure we can be certain that it was 2288 in which he was an Academy instructor (or rather "Chief of Command School"). The line Sulu says is "I'll be with you the next 2 years before I take command of the USS Excelsior." This 2 year period also overlaps with 1 year of his final term on the Enterprise-A from from 2286 until November, 2289. However, we know that Sulu did not start out in command of the Excelsior when he was transferred to it. What reason would Sulu have to be expecting to be starting in command of the first Excelsior then? After all, he started under the command of Captain Lawrence Styles. I'm guessing that Sulu was originally going to take command but after stealing the Enterprise-A, Starfleet must have decided that he was not going to have a command. There is also a possibility of some mistakes made in Forged in Fire (published in 2009). The writer might not have taken Starfleet Academy (published in 1997) into account. Just as the 1987 comic, Choices, may not have been taken into account by Paramount with Starfleet Academy. With all of these factors stated; I know that we need to fit Sulu's involvement with Starfleet Academy into the article. I'm just not sure how. I know we need to make a contradictory report note, as was done with Starship Creator. However, I would deem Starfleet Academy as a higher level of canon. That and Sulu was also in the video game Starfleet Command giving the player's tutorial in the simulator. This was likely done during his stay at Starfleet Academy.(Peelster1 (talk) 04:43, June 22, 2017 (UTC)) :That is very thoughtful, Peelster. We wouldn't value any non-canon source higher than another. The easiest ways is 1) either just include the information chronologically with no comment, 2) or to do (1) and add an italics comment between the two contradictory infos. Btw, it seems strange Sulu would know he's getting command of a specific ship 2 years in advance. Kind regards, -- Markonian 09:31, June 22, 2017 (UTC)